Trivia Mistress (Timeless)
"I '''WILL' crush you."'' Trivia Mistress is an evil female Puzzler. While the other Puzzler is an Autobot, this one's a Decepticon. Since both Puzzlers are combiners, they're made out of other cybertronians though have their own personalities. They're literally more than the sum of their parts. History: Trivia Mistress was used by Sasha Fierce as a body. The Sasha Fierce-possessed combiner would face Jazzimus and his Autobots. They'd have a great difficult time trying to defeat a goddess who's in the body of a combiner, and would desperately call upon forces like Primal,the Great, Titan, Desirah and other gods and goddesses. The combiner would destroy half of the Unknown Planet, which would then invoke Primal's Wrath. The Cloud Cuckoo Realm would've been almost destroyed by his Wrath and Righteous Indignation that it had weakened Sasha's reign on it. Evil was almost falling. Elyoria and her Decepticon underlings were crumbling by the hands of Savior and his Misfits. Primal's Wrath would've been felt on Earth Y meaning that there were earthquakes and volcanoes erupting all over the world. Many a natural disaster occurred. Americana and its enemies,its allies, and everyone else neutral would've finally banded together for their home's survival. Amcyrion and Jazzimus would've fought Skystriker in the meanwhile. Skystriker would've used the Taxicons and retreated as he was trumped by the Autobots' and the Maximals' combined efforts. Drabsplosion and Dirtybomb would fight off hordes of Taxicons and Safetycons. Cataclysm: The Maximals and Predacons would see Kirbycron's body aimlessly floating in space. Both sides were awestruck and would've called for a ceasefire. That doesn't mean that they wouldn't feel the effects of the other transformers. Kirbycron floating in space was an effect, as the power of Primal would've placed him in a heart attack and coma. Both sides had to use their technologies to resurrect the Devourer. It also would've been felt in the Expanded Universe, as it was all a part of the realm. Gorlak and other Autobots had to repair with the Decepticons' and Tropialonicus' help. Autobots and Decepticons of Transformers:Venus would've felt it, and turned insane. So much chaos had happened that Primal,the Great would've had to reset and reboot the entire Realm, starting from the Battle of Farcry, which means the battle happens again. Amcyrion would do battle with Decepticons again. 60.9.45 is a thing that has nothing to do with anything. Meanwhile: All versions of Jazzimus would do battle with one another, with Primal,Kirbycron and Sasha watching. This means Savior gets to interact with the other Jazzimus and every other Jazzimus in-realm, like Concede and Dagger. After that, every faction fights their dead ones which means Jazzimus has to fight a shambling corpse of Thomastrain and Pinkhat has to do battle with Zersenos. The combiners would fight The Dark One. Civil War happens and Savior has to fight Concede and Audioshock's minions. Flashbee fights his own sister and White Shockwave kills Violetfeather, but Primal resurrects her and erases all memories of Cramblast killing her. Savior and Elyoria work together to defeat Katana, with Elyoria killing the Decepticon fembot assassin. Katana did do serious damage to them both, including blowing off Savior's arm and half of his head. After the fight, Savior was forced to go into stasis lock and Carsurge had to repair parts of him with scrap metal and parts of the fallen. Some parts of Savior's body couldn't be recreated and so Carsurge had made better versions of them. Primal would recreate the missing half of Unknown Planet, and then he would go into a slumber to regain all of his power. (which doesn't make sense, seeing that Primal's a high-level God.. but this whole entire realm's built upon randomness and not making sense at all, so I concede defeat with that reasoning.) Category:Evil Category:Females Category:Female Category:Combiners/Gestalts Category:Gestalts/Combiners Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Transformers-A Category:Characters Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Swordfighters Category:Transformers